


Cocytus

by VioletShade4



Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ganon is a Dick, Hurt, Internal Monologue, M/M, shadow is not haveing a good day, shadows last moments, short (like super short)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: As Shadow is blasted into the void he has a few last thoughts, or maybe they are not quite so final, not yet anyway...
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383286
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Cocytus

**Cocytus**

  


Shadow screamed as the light cut through him, he could feel the three heroes, he could feel there rage, fear, faith… but he couldn't feel the one he longed to feel, he couldn't feel him at all even as he reached out with the last of his strength all he could see was the shock, the utter disbelief of what was happening… he could not go softly into this darkness not alone… when did he stop being alone? He was always alone before, so why did it hurt so bad now. As the darkness closed in on him the last thing he saw were those glistening amethyst eyes shatter.

All he feels is the cold. 

He tries to remember when the last time he felt this cold was…

Oh right… it was before Vio…

It never hurt before, But now he can hardly endure it.  _ Why, why… WHY!  _

“You’ve been infected shadow”

_ That voice… oh, goddesses… _ “My lord?”

“We must purge this infection of light”

“My Lord! Please! I don't understand!”

“You don't need to understand, only obey”

He didn't think that hell could get colder… 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this one hit me right in the feels! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed (or suffered) comments will expedite updates to this cliffhanger!


End file.
